Futashin no Koe
by Higuri Killer
Summary: GaraTatsurou Eu gosto dos seus lindos dedos, sua pele branca como lirios. A longa e fina nuca no seu pescoço.Seus olhos brilhantes, sua voz clara, seus finos labios. Resumo nonsense... Sou péssima pra isso XD Mas a fic tah boa... Eu acho xD


Futashin no Koe 

-Pow, Tatsurou! De novo? – Reclamou Satochi, se segurando para não jogar a baqueta na cabeça do cantor.

Aquela era a terceira ou quarta vez que tocavam a mesma música, e Tatsurou errara no momento em que devia cantar.

-Desculpe... – Murmurou o cantor tristemente, apertando os olhos e suspirando – Prometo que não farei de novo... – Já repetira aquelas palavras várias vezes naquele dia.

-Vamos fazer uma pausa... – Disse Miya sentando-se – Mas vê se acorda, Tatsurou!

-Ok... – Respondeu o moreno retirando-se, ainda cabisbaixo.

"Se ao menos eles soubessem meu motivo...", disse me mente, enquanto descia ao térreo de elevador, "Não reclamariam tanto..."

Há pouco menos de uma semana estava desconcentrado. No meio da música, simplesmente parava de cantar, alguns versos o faziam lembrar de uma pessoa, e aquilo o deixava inseguro. Por mais que estivesse longe dela... Desde que a vira pela última vez, não a tirava de sua mente.

"Gara..."

Corou levemente ao ter o sorriso do outro cantor em sua mente, ao se lembrar de sua voz…  
Suspirou.

Encostou-se á parede, já no exterior do prédio e ficou a observar o movimento na rua.

-Tatsurou... – Era Yukke. Encostou-se ao lado do cantor, e, com um suspiro, disse: - Estou preocupado contigo.

-Hã? – Questionou o moreno voltando seus olhos ao outro rapaz.

-Você anda em outro mundo... Desconcentrado nos ensaios... Você nunca foi assim. O que houve?

-Eu… Eu acho que... Acho que estou apaixonado... – Respondeu Tatsurou em tom baixo – E pela pessoa errada.

Yukke arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Quem...? – Questionou

-Ga... – Tatsurou respirou fundo e fechou os olhos – Ga... Gara!

-Gara-san?

-Sim, Merry...

-Mas ele...

-É homem, eu sei... Mas não entendo... Simplesmente me apaixonei por ele...

-Lute. – Disse o loiro depois de algum tempo.

-Como?

-_Lute._ - Disse em tom mais claro – Conte á ele... Convide para sair... sei lá!

-Mas...

-A questão não é se ele corresponde ou não. Será pior se essas palavras ficarem só pra você... Entende?

-Yukke… Você é... Cara! Eu te...

-Não diga!

Tatsurou riu.

-Vamos – Disse o loiro – Antes que o Miya nos puxe pelas orelhas.

O moreno sorriu e o acompanhou.

O cantor chegou em casa, e foi tomar banho. Depois deitou-se no sofá da sala e ficou a ver televisão. Mirou o telefone por alguns instantes e o pegou, ainda incerto. Discou o número do celular de Gara, respirou fundo. Três toques depois, o outro cantor atendeu.

-Alô? – Disse Tatsurou com a voz firme.

-'Tatoo!'¹ Há quanto tempo!?

-Eto... Gara... Você poderia se encontrar comigo amanhã, numa lanchonete perto do estúdio?

-Claro! – Disse o outro, parecendo animado. – Á que horas?

-ás 15 tá bom pra você?

-Sim.

-Até amanhã, então.

-Até. – Desligou o telefone, sorrindo.

"Não foi tão difícil", pensou.

Agora era só esperar...

No dia seguinte, Tatsurou chegara adiantado na lanchonete.

Ao ver o outro cantor entrar no local, seu coração pulou. Respirou fundo e repassou tudo o que diria em mente.

-Yo, Tatoo! – Disse Gara sorrindo

-Olá… - Respondeu o moreno também sorrindo.

O outro cantor vestia uma calça jeans simples, com uma corrente pendurada do lado direito. Uma regata preta, com umas escritas prateadas, e no pescoço, uma corrente da mesma cor. Sua franja toda penteada para o lado direito, caindo sobre um dos olhos.

Sentou-se ao lado oposto de Tatsurou. Ficaram se encarando por algum tempo, enquanto esperavam por seus pedidos.

-Gara... – Começou o moreno depois de algum tempo desviando seus olhos do outro – Eu quero ser direto, e, por favor, não me peça explicações. – Fez uma longa pausa – Ai... Aishi... Aishiteiru – Disse rapidamente, de cabeça baixa.

Gara engasgou com o refrigerante.

-O quê? – Perguntou surpreso – Você tá de brincadeira, né?

-Se estivesse... – Disse o outro levantando-se – Eu não... Te diria isso... – Limpou os olhos – Com licença – Então se retirou.

Andou pela rua durante algum tempo. Sentou-se em um dos bancos do parque. Pensava em Gara, enquanto observava algumas crianças brincando distraidamente.

Suspirou.

"Acho que ele nem ligou...", disse em mente, colocando os braços atrás da cabeça e deitando-se no encosto do banco, "Realmente..."

Fechou os olhos, e tentou afastar os pensamentos, concentrando-se apenas no canto de um pássaro.

Abriu os olhos novamente ao ouvir seu nome. Olhou para o lado, e viu Gara. Já não parecia como antes, agora estava sério. Sentou-se ao lado de Tatsurou, e disse:

-Desculpe.

-Hã?

-Eu... – Suspirou – Ninguém nunca se declarou pra mim daquele jeito… E eu não esperava que isso viesse justamente de você, Tatsurou.

O moreno corou.

-Eu fiquei meio surpreso – Continuou Gara, agora com um pequeno sorriso – Apenas isso...

-Gara... Eu só...

O outro colocou dois dedos sobre os lábios de Tatsurou, que se calou. O abraçou pelo pescoço e beijou seus lábios. O moreno retribuiu, intensificando um pouco.

-Aishiteiru wa... – Sussurrou Gara no ouvido do outro cantor, deitando a cabeça no ombro do mesmo. Tatsurou envolveu a cintura dele com os braços. Deste mesmo jeito ficaram, não se importando com os transeuntes.

Até que Gara se levantou, e oferecendo sua mão ao moreno, disse:

-Ikou?

-Hai – Respondeu levantando-se e acompanhando o outro cantor até o carro do mesmo.

Gara levou Tatsurou até sua casa. Durante o caminho, ficaram em silêncio, mas ás vezes, trocavam olhares e sorrisos.

-Bom... Chegamos. – Disse Gara, sorrindo ao outro. Beijaram-se lentamente, e só se separaram quando sentiram faltar ar.

-Tem certeza que quer ir? – Perguntou Gara, ofegante, tocando o rosto do outro.

-Sim... Você tem que ir trabalhar, não é?

-Ah... Hã? – Perguntou distraidamente.

-Gara... – Riu o moreno beijando-o novamente.

-Mas eu posso fugir... – Disse querendo parecer inocente.

-Não, não pode...

-Ah... E você? Por quê não foi trabalhar?

-Miya me dispensou. Percebeu que eu não estava bem...

-Como assim?

-Você me faz viajar...

Gara riu.

-Bom... Até mais tarde, então... – Sorriu.

-Até. – Tatsurou livrou-se do cinto de segurança e saiu do carro.

Sorriu novamente, e adentrou o prédio.

Talvez a partir de agora seria ainda mais difícil concentrar-se nos ensaios, afinal, ficaria o dia todo pensando em Gara, ansioso para encontrá-lo á noite.

Mas já o tinha só para si, e era apenas isso o que importava, nada mais.

"Itsumo futari issho de ite²"

1 – Tatoo é o antigo codinome de Tatsurou. Eu só achei fofo e resolvi colocar.

2 – "Estaremos sempre juntos", uma parte de algum verso da música Futashin no Koe, de Mucc.


End file.
